


Nice receive

by kanb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, a lil bit too short, angsty i guess, iwaoi - Freeform, light nsfw, not very graphic, you could tag it as nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanb/pseuds/kanb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has some dirty dreams and can't concentrate while trying to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice receive

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry I just had the ideia and had to write it. I am a sucker for this ship and i suck.

"... a little bit higher so I can hit it properly!"  
Oikawa, who was in the middle of a toss, used so much strength that the ball flew across the court. His face grew hotter and redder as he tried to concentrate again. 

They were in his bedroom. Oikawa was pushed against the wall and Iwaizumi was behind him.  
"A little bit higher so I can hit it properly", Iwa-chan ordered. And Tooru obeyed. He slapped his ass with mild strength, but the contour of his hand stayed in Oikawa's ass for a long time anyway. He was a powerful ace, after all.  
Well, at least his dreams were realistic. 

That's a normal thing for him to say, Tooru. You're a fucking tosser and he's a spiker, for christ's sake. Get yourself together.  
"Well, not that high, baka! You seem out of it today", said Iwaizumi, in a somewhat calmer voice than Oikawa expected. "You alright?"  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's gonna find out. I can't keep my shit together. Be cool, Tooru. Stay calm and say something...  
"Sorry, Iwa-chan! I've been working out so hard lately and gotten so much stronger I can't help it!" He smiled forcefully, making a peace sign and sticking his tongue out. The girls watching the practice squealed. Iwaizumi threw a ball at him.   
That worked. Okay. Keep your cool now, Tooru. Everything's back to normal and...  
"Stop being a piece of shit and come here. I wanna try a new thing"  
Hot. Red. Tooru closed his eyes for a second and everything passed through his mind. 

"Stop being a piece of shit and come here. I wanna try something new", barked Iwaizumi, holding a pair of handcuffs. He was naked except for the Aoba Johsai Volleyball jacket, the zipper opened, showing his marvelous abs and muscles. He handcuffed Oikawa to bed and told him to spread his legs as wide as he could....

Damn you, Iwa-chan. It's like you have the bloody script of my dirty dreams, Oikawa thought as he tried to understand the new technique Iwaizumi wanted to try. He couldn't understand a word that was coming out of his friend's mouth. Not that anyone could blame him, the kid was doing a great job trying not to blush.   
He went to the position the spiker asked him to. He tried to do what he roughly understood about he new technique. He failed miserably.   
"Sorry, Iwa-chan. I didn't quite get what you wanted me to do..."  
"Don't mind, don't mind. Let's try it again."

This time, he was the bottom. Oikawa wasn't really used to being a top, so he went a bit rough on the beginning and Iwa-chan told him to go easier. He apologized countless time after.  
"Don't mind, don't mind. Let's try it again" Iwaizumi said with a smile.

You really had to have a dirty dream about a phrase that's so common in volleyball, right, you dumbass?  
He tried to do again and again what Iwaizumi wanted him to do, but couldn't. Not because it was out of his league, but because he wasn't able to concentrate today. Just looking at Iwaizumi was making him blush and he had to conceal this dreams as hard as he could, for the sake of their friendship.   
The practice was over and the team went to the showers. He stayed a little bit longer, not wanting to face a bunch of naked man and have his mind all filled up with new porn material.   
He was drying his hair when Iwaizumi showed up. Dressed only in a towel.   
Oikawa avoided looking at him as hard as he could. But Damn Those Abs.   
"Are you sure you're okay, dumbass?"  
"Pretty sure, Iwa-chan. I'm just tired after working out a lot and stuff..." He tried to look casual. And failed miserably again.   
All his efforts went to shit when the ace dropped his towel, though. Oikawa couldn't help but stare. He grew red, hot and horny.   
"You've been having dreams, haven't you?"   
His eyes widened and he shook his head.  
"N-no! What are you talking about! That's absolute nonsense!" Oikawa said in a high pitched voice. A voice way too high for someone who wanted to look casual.   
"I guess sometimes you forget I know you. You acted the same way in Junior High when you had dirty dreams about the literature teacher"  
The room went completly silent. Iwaizumi started dressing up and Oikawa was blowing up with anxiety. What now? He found out. He was doomed. He would have to transfer to Shiratorizawa and...  
"So... do you want us to fuck?"   
Tooru's eyes widened again. Hajime Iwaizumi, his best friend since forever, was actually proposing that? He looked at his friend's face and noticed that his cheeks were burning.   
Iwa-chan's cheeks were burning because of Tooru Oikawa. He couldn't help but laugh.   
"N-not like that idiot! I mean, for the sake of the team... If your dreams came true you would be able to concentrate again, right, Shittykawa?"  
Oikawa kept laughing.  
"Hey, don't laugh at me! You're the one dreaming about my dick!"  
"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. It's just that you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"  
Iwaizumi, now fully clothed, started walking towards to Oikawa to hit him.   
"Wait, Iwa-chan! Of course I want to you to fuck me!"  
Hajime stoped.   
"For the sake of the team"  
"For the sake of the team"  
"You still have to pay me dinner first, tho", Hajime approched Oikawa and closed the gap between their lips. Tooru's hand flew to his neck and their tongues started to explore each other. Then, Iwaizumi straighted up and was walking towards the door when he turned around and whispered:  
"Nice receive", leaving a red, horny, embarrassed Tooru behind.


End file.
